


Married Life

by isleofbirb



Series: The Avengers are gay, get over it (Pride month 2019) [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, super soldier Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isleofbirb/pseuds/isleofbirb
Summary: Tony always knew that he wouldn't die from old age. Luckily, the universe liked to prove him wrong time and time again.





	Married Life

**Author's Note:**

> The reason Tony has the super soldier serum is based off of a prompt that said Howard would test versions of the serum on him in order to perfect it.

The idea of growing old with somebody, being happily married, having 2.5 kids was never an option for Tony for several reasons. Firstly, he was a Stark, meaning he could never have the sort of stability he craved. 

The second reason he would never have that life was thanks to dear old dad, who decided that perfecting the super soldier serum was more important than his son, and quickly realized that a child desperate for approval made a great lab rat. Needless to say, Howard was a shit parent.

When Tony was young, he never mourned the loss of a normal life. It just meant that he have more fun on his one night stands, and could spend days at a time working on projects. But as he grew older, he began to despise the serum and all of its effects. He watched from the sidelines as his closest friends got married, and had kids. He would never outwardly admit it, but he wanted that sort of life, but he would never be able to marry someone, knowing he would definitely outlive them. That is, if being Iron Man didn't kill him first. 

He wanted that life so much, that he found himself looking at Steve Rogers. You know, Captain America, the whole reason he could never have that life in the first place. He knew how absurd it was, and he knew that Steve was likely straight, but he would still occasionally find himself staring longingly at the Captain. Which, unfortunately, was not missed by Natasha. 

"So, Captain Rogers, huh?" She had cornered him in the kitchen, long before any of the other Avengers would make their ways down to eat. 

"Alright, I'll bite. What about him?" He put on an oblivious mask, internally panicking. She just smirked.

"Oh, so you don't have a crush on him?" She challenged. He sighed.

"You know about my whole," He gestured up and down his body. " _situation_ , right?" She nodded, a thoughtful expression on her face. "And you know that if this whole hero thing doesn't kill me, I'll outlive almost all of you. It just gets lonely, knowing that you will outlive all of your closest friends. And, shockingly, I've always wanted to live the American dream, you know, the whole picket fence, 2.5 kids." At that, she chuckled.

"Imagine that, Tony Stark wanting to live the simple life," He narrowed his eyes, then forced a chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess that is pretty funny." While he was outwardly laughing, he felt a crushing sadness at the fact he would never get the life he had always secretly dreamed off.

............................................................................................................

Perhaps he could have that life, he thought to himself, blissfully lying in bed with his newly-wed husband, James Barnes-Stark.


End file.
